Com sabor de desolação
by Oraculo
Summary: A garagem era escura e dentro do Volkswagen mais ainda. Quando seus quadris se chocam com um som seco, pactuam uma nova trégua. - TRADUÇÃO Jacob/Leah.


**Disclaimer:** Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer e blá blá blá.

**Autora: **Vrydeus

**Título Original:** Con sabor a desolación

**Shipper: **Jacob/Leah

**Duração:** Oneshoot

**Gênero:** General/Romance

**Advertência:** Lemmon leve.

**Nota:** Spoiler até 'Eclipse'.

**Com sabor de desolação**

Observava-lhe com arrogância, o queixo erguido de forma defensiva e lábios franzidos.

- Você é um imbecil, Black.

Levantou o olhar e encolheu os ombros com indiferença, como se ela nem sequer valesse a pena. Esboçou um sorriso torto e continuou seu caminho. Não se afastou o suficiente, Leah o alcançou e agarrou seu pulso, utilizando todas as suas forças para lhe obrigar a voltar e olhar para ela. Sua fisionomia, aquela que deixou de ser tão bela faz tempo, corrompidos pela desolação, estavam distorcidos pela raiva.

- Olha para mim quando falo, covarde.

Os olhos negros de Jacob lhe observaram impenetráveis.

- Não temos nada para falar. Já sabe o que penso de você.

- Eu sei. Ouvi perfeitamente. – rebateu ela com a voz muito suave. A calma antes da tempestade. – E isso não vai ficar assim.

Jake sorriu maliciosamente e, em apenas uns segundos e com um movimento rápido, agora são suas mãos que se fecham como algemas ao redor dos pulos de Leah. Ambas as peles são muito quentes, febris. Muito idênticas para sequer senti-las; não há nenhum sentimento naquele contato e quase se pode perceber a frieza por baixo das chamas.

- Ah não? E vai fazer o que comigo? Gritar? Ou quem sabe me bater? Só porque tenho pena de você? – murmurou, e desfez o aperto.

Foi-se com grandes passos, pés descalços, com uma mulher destruída demais para estar viva à suas costas e a chuva ameaçando cair.

Leah correu o alcançando. Só porque ele permitiu.

- Não. Isso seria muito gentil. Posso te fazer em pedaços de muitas outras formas.

Jacob nem sequer teve tempo de levantar uma sobrancelha antes que sua boca impactasse com a dela. Leah não se incomodou em pedir permissão; lhe separou os lábios com os seus violentamente e sua língua – veneno e rancor – devastaram a dele como faz o mar contra as rochas.

Igualmente salgado, como lágrimas que não derramou, porém pôde senti-las sem necessidade de viessem à tona; furioso, percorrendo sem sutilezas; indomável, dominando seu gosto, retirando-se quando ela o considera correto.

Ele a afasta com mãos firmes e a olha com ferocidade.

- Não faça isso novamente, Leah. – sibilou ameaçadoramente.

Ela sorriu cruelmente.

- Logo estará implorando que o faça.

**oOo**

Cravou suas unhas em sua nuca com pouca delicadeza; com a outra mão faz o mesmo em sua omoplata, desfrutando desse prazer perverso. Jake rosnou um rugido que brotou de seu peito e ressoou na escuridão da floresta.

- Parece que alguém está excitado.

- Furioso, Leah. Furioso.

Guiou seus dedos até seu peito e deslizou as unhas sobre sua pele quase com fúria. Ele cometeu o erro de deixar escapar um arquejo.

- É o pior mentiroso que conheço.

Jacob lançou uma de suas enormes mãos e segurou a mandíbula dela, com força, impedindo que ela escape de seu olhar. A obriga a focar seus olhos em seu rosto e o canto de seus lábios se eleva quase imperceptivelmente.

- Olha quem fala.

A proximidade entre eles cheira a fome e desejo.

**oOo**

- Imbecil. – mordeu a curva de seu ombro com ousadia.

- Masoquista. – suas mãos agarraram suas cadeiras, passeando o polegar pelo osso sobre saliente entre elas.

Leah girou sobre si mesma, ficando por cima dele, movendo-se contra seu corpo com uma impaciência frenética; coxas que queimam mesmo por baixo da calça. São investidas com a roupa posta e gemidos que escapam dos lábios fortemente apertados. Mordeu seu pescoço como se quisesse gravar seu nome nele.

Jake girou novamente ficando por cima. Tomou os pulsos de Leah e os prendeu acima de sua cabeça, imobilizando-a. Mordeu seu queixo e deslizou a língua sobre a fenda de seus lábios, como se fosse um lobo.

Às vezes Jacob era tão possessivo como um. Nenhuma palavra pode dizer que isto é só paixão e consolo.

Ela sabe que está dizendo que precisa dela.

**oOo**

A garagem está escura, e dentro do Volkswagen ainda mais.

O vaivém aumenta de velocidade enquanto seus quadris se movem em sincronia. Quando se chocam com um som seco, pactuam uma nova trégua.

Passou as pontas dos dedos por suas costas, sentindo cada músculo se tencionar e relaxar enquanto lhe investe ritmicamente. Leah afundou os dentes em seu ombro e Jake apertou a mandíbula, enquanto ambos permaneceram paralisados no assento traseiro do carro, durante poucos segundos em que seus passados parecem não existir.

A trégua se rompe.

- Não te amo, e você sabe disso.

- Eu também não estou te jurando amor eterno.

Absolutamente.

O vaivém recomeça.

**oOo**

Os pensamentos dos lobisomens 'imprimados' são densos, vivos. Gritam uma e outra vez que, com apenas um olhar, nada mais importa. Que aquilo que não tem relação com seu amor não é digno de lembrar.

_(Nem os beijos com sabor de desolação?) _

Às vezes se pergunta se Jacob se esqueceu dela.

**N/Tradutora:** Eeeee! Amo esse casal. Adorei fazer essa tradução. Comentem.


End file.
